


Movie Night

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author : EnInkahootz, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Tony et Loki regardent un film ensemble.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Movie Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127199) by [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz). 



« A chaque fois que tu choisis le film, je dois regarder quelque chose d'horrible. » Se plaignit Loki.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on pourra en regarder un prétentieux quand ce sera à ton tour de choisir. »

Tony tira Loki dans un câlin à la fois agressif et aimant. Il garda les yeux sur la télévision mais il savait que Loki le fusillait du regard.

« Si tu détestes autant mes choix alors pourquoi est-ce que tu les regardes jusqu'au bout, hm ? » Demanda Tony.

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

« Mais je veux que tu le dises. »

« Parce que je t'apprécie. » Admit Loki à son mari avec un sourire en coin. « Je suppose. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit Tony en souriant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
